HeroesBible Crossover: Once Upon a Time in Jerusalem
by xxepdudexx
Summary: In Jerusalem, Jesus discovers he has a special ability. Meanwhile, in the present day, the Heroes struggle with every day life after Claire outs people with abilities.
1. Once Upon a Time in Jerusalem

I do not own NBC's Heroes or The Bible (This page is a little short, I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing! please enjoy! Everything happening in present day is based after the events in Season 4 Heroes ending. Enjoy!)

December 25th 4 B.C

Mary was breathing easier now, the hardest part was over. Her son rested in his makeshift crib, she couldn't believe she had given birth, that the prophecy was true. "The Virgin Mother", they called her; it's true that she was indeed a virgin and the pregnancy baffled her mind.

Joseph picked up his son, "Jesus" he said, "That is his name". Mary knew her son would be special, but there would be talk around the village, would people believe her story? Would they believe he was the sheppard? She brushed the thoughts away hugged her new family.

"He is born! The king is born!" peasants shouted from their small cottages in the village, "The prophecy is true!". The people screamed, and rejoiced all around. But, just as Mary and Joseph were heading into the village, the day had begun to grow dark as the moon encased the sun.

2010 A.D

_"This is Claire Bennet, and that was attempt.. I guess I lost count."_ Angela Petrelli was watching the news when she saw her granddaughter announcing to the world that people with special abilities existed. She knew this would change everything, and no one was safe. _brrrrring, brrrriiing _Angela quickly picked up the phone, "Yes?" she said her voice shaking "I understand. No, I had nothing to do with it. I'll be there shortly." She quickly closed her phone, picked up her coat and headed out the door.


	2. He Is Our Savior

I do not own NBC's Heroes or The Bible (This is the second chapter, please enjoy! Everything happening in present day is based after the events in Season 4 Heroes ending. Enjoy!)

January 19th 24 B. C

"Come on, Jesus! You're so freakin' slow!" The two boys were running, dashing past villagers and peasants, ignoring their screams of anger. "We're almost there." The boy in front of Jesus said, "Just a little bit more!" Finally they arrived at their destination. A man stood in front of the doorway, the house behind him was completely wooden, and there was no roof for their protection. "Who goes there!?" The old man yelled. "I have brought him, the man you asked for." Jesus walked past the boy, towards the man who sat on the doorstep; he could see the man was blind. "Is it true?" The man said, struggling to stand "Can you really do _it_?" Jesus walked closer to him, kneeling before the blind man; "I can" he said, his voice stern and sure as always. He reached out his hand, and placed it on the old man's eyes. A flash of light emitted from his palms, covering the man's entire face. Jesus lifted his palms, and took a step backward allowing the man room to adjust. "I…" the man took a breath and opened his eyes, "I can see! I can see!" he stood with ease now, and began jumping with joy as all the colors of the world were within his reach now. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said, tears filling his eyes, "How can I ever repay you?" Jesus took the man's hand into his own, "There is no need. I require nothing but your happiness" and just like that Jesus walked away, without even glancing back towards the man.

2010 A. D

The clock kept ticking, _tick_ tock _tick_ tock. It drove the man mad. Finally, after hours of waiting she arrived. Angela was a vision of beauty, even in her old age; with the world coming to a near end she always dressed in the most stunning pieces, and her hair flawlessly in a bun. Today was different; she was frazzled, disoriented, and nervous. "You know why I called you here." The man said. "Your granddaughter, Claire. She showed the world what we are all capable of." Angela took a seat in front of the man, put her hands upon her lap and stared directly into his eyes "I understand the magnitude of the situation, but there is nothing that can be done now." Her eyes looked away, she was hiding something. "You and I both know what needs to be done. We have to call _him_ in, _he_ can fix everything." The man stood up, and gestured towards the door. "You know where to find _him_, and when you do I expect to be notified." Angela hid her feelings well, but today her shock was written all over her face. "He is too powerful. We can't ask him to fix this, it's too dangerous!" her voice remained calm, but her face told another story. The man walked up to her, put his hands on her shoulders, "You know what needs to be done. Give my condolences to Mr. Bennet."


	3. This is Claire Bennet

A few weeks ago

Mr. Bennet and Claire Bennet

"This is Claire Bennet, and that was attempt... I guess I lost count." Claire said into the few cameras that surrounded her as she begun to heal. "Claire!" a voice yelled in the distance, she knew that voice, her father ran to her side, covering her in his jacket and rushing her to his car that was swarmed with journalists. _"How did you do that!?"_ one voice rang out _"What are you!? An alien!?"_, and another. "Dad! What are you doing!?" Claire yelled, as her father rushed her inside the vehicle and turned the ignition, darting away from the journalists and paparazzi that surrounded them. "You have no idea what you've just done!" her father yelled, a tone she knew all too well. "The world knows about you now! There's no turning back, not ever! You've destroyed any chance at having a normal life!" she knew he was right, but she didn't care, she **had** no normal life. "I'm not normal! I'll never be normal. The world has the right to know about us, to know what we can do and how dangerous we can be! Just look at that man, he could have torn the world in half with his power!" Samuel was his name. He could move the earth, with only his mind as long as there were other _special_ people around him. "You've ruined everything, Claire! Everything The Company, and I have kept hidden is now gone! There's no turning back." Mr. Bennet was distraught, angry and above all else, worried. It would take hours before they reached their home in California, enough time for them to talk.

Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi

"Yatta!" Hiro yelled, as he embraced Ando in a friendly hug. "We have done it my friend! We have saved the world again!" Hiro was happy, he remembered his moments he had with Ando, all of the times they have saved the world together; he was his best friend. "Ando" Hiro said putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "you have been with me since the beginning, when I first discovered I could travel through time and space. You are my best friend, and truly my hero" Ando began to tear up, but tried to hide it. "You are the hero, Hiro! You are the one who rescued me from a horrible job, to travel the world and get to see what it really means to be a hero." Hiro pushed his glasses up a bit trying to hide his tears that were also coming down, "Let us go home." and with that, Hiro teleported himself and Ando back to Japan.


End file.
